List of key players that never contributed to D.I.T. media
The following is a list of important figures (or formerly important ones) in the life of D. Isaac Thomas, who never contributed to any D.I.T. media. This list is not for celebrities such as the Brothers Grimm or Marilyn Manson. Gary Headley Gary Headley is the biological father of D. Isaac Thomas. Ted Thomas Ted Thomas was the former adopted father of D. Isaac Thomas from 2003 to 2008. Claire Kellerman Savannah Thomas Savannah Thomas (b. 2009) is the younger half sister of D. Isaac Thomas through Ted Thomas (though technically she is only related through blood to Ammon Thomas, even distantly). Nikki Nelson Overview Nikki Nelson is an aspiring engineer, a friend/enemy of D. Isaac Thomas, and the inspiration for Valiera Nelson from the Boys vs. Girls trilogy. An aspiring engineer and rabid social media consumer, Nelson dated a few males who abused her, resulting in a general distrust of men, though she claimed (with dubious evidence) that her family was abusive as well. Throughout the course of the 2017-2018 school year, Nelson gathered to herself a posse and began bonding with Paul Blaise and Maranda Patrick. She also spent a lot of time avoiding D. Isaac Thomas, who had developed a huge crush on her, even though she had only ever treated him cordially, though she later addressed him with a far more aggressive approach. In March, her hatred for Thomas reached its peak after he spitefully punched her. In April, Nelson left Northridge High School behind to acquire that which she needed to be successful in a university. She dumped Blaise and began dating Patrick in his stead, though she feared they would never marry. During the summer, she faced remorse from Thomas and was reunited electronically with Tyson Petersen, her friend from a decade past. At the beginning of the following school year, Nelson returned to Northridge, and, to her utter chagrin, so did Thomas and Petersen, and apparently, Blaise. It is unknown where her posse was at this point, but Thomas willingly distanced himself from her, which made her grateful but also very spiteful towards Petersen. Several months later, she dumped Patrick and became pregnant following an affair with an undisclosed person. In the end, the two departed on neutral terms after she shocked him by turning up to his birthday party. It is known that she never completed high school. Still, Thomas claimed to only have visions foreshadowing he would meet people twice in his life, and deciding to make them major characters in his books as a result, the other case being Savannah Thomas. Author's comments This is what Thomas has said about her personally: In a great many ways, Nikki Nelson embodies the idea that beauty comes in many shapes and sizes and has an ideal personality for me, bearing pure intent but also being far too cool for righteous people — if you define righteous people as Christians who love family and hate anyone who smokes weed. Her personality becomes increasingly detailed every time I see her, which is pretty rad." Thomas has mentioned this later: "There's no cure for being a misandrist sociopath who hurts people of either gender just for the fun of it, and these kind of people never change." Notes *Nikki makes the following appearances in D.I.T. media, albeit indirectly: **Coincidentally, Lindsay Kellerman's secret identity is "Melissa Quintana". **D. Isaac Thomas based a character named Valiera Nelson very loosely off Nikki. He later admitted to feeling a lot of respect and admiration for her wit, as he loves intellects in general, but also envy and distaste for her energy, though he appears to understand her a lot better now. Charles, on the other hand, had a crush on Valiera ever since he met her, something Thomas wanted to do so their relationship made more sense and because the trilogy didn't have time for "anything too complex for supporting characters". In addition, he never despised Valiera at all. However, Thomas has stated that if he were to remove any character from the Boys vs. Girls trilogy, it would be Valiera because he was uncomfortable with her resemblance to his real-life crush turned enemy. He said he wished to at least have changed her surname, so as to not make it all too obvious. **In Once Upon a Thyme, the main antagonist was a vampire named "Nelson". *Nikki Nelson's Spirit Song is End of All Hope by Nightwish. Full of metaphors, the song represents Nikki's awful personality and Thomas' fading feelings for her. Emily Hanson Emily Hanson is one of the best friends of D. Isaac Thomas in 2018 and 2019. Destiny Ransel Destiny Ransel is one of the best friends of D. Isaac Thomas in 2019. Zoe Newell Zoe "Zackary Mondo" Newell is a student at , a friend of D. Isaac Thomas, and the inspiration for Tori Newell from The Super Babies. References Category:Lists Category:People